Lluvia y tormenta
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Lluvia. Qué palabra más desagradable... John sentía verdadero terror por las tormentas desde siempre, aunque nunca supo por qué... Su melliza era la única persona que podía aplacar su fobia por las tormentas." NO INCESTO


Heeey!

Ya estoy otra vez aquí, dándoos la lata con mis fics. :) Aunque me ha dado fuerte el Sophie/Josh (de LSDINF, si habéis leído otros fics míos, creo que sabréis de qué hablo), he querido volver al Philippa/John de nuevo, porque tengo unos cuantos fics suyos en mente que aún no he logrado plasmar. En fin, de momento os dejo este, que es el que me apetecía escribir… dado que hoy (como en los últimos días) también llueve!

Los mellizos tienen quince años (con doce son muy jóvenes para mi gusto :)). No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar situado el fic. Probablemente en un universo paralelo. Layla aún está con ellos, pero ya conocen a Nimrod… Bueno, os dejo leerlo.

* * *

><p>Lluvia.<br>Qué palabra más desagradable. En el vocabulario de John Gaunt no le estaba permitida la entrada.

A John, la lluvia le resultaba repugnante. Tanto como las verduras (y eso ya era mucho decir), pero no de la misma forma.  
>Si la lluvia le rozaba la piel, sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de quitársela de encima. Si escuchaba su sonido, no podía evitar un estremecimiento. Si olía el leve rastro de humedad que dejaba a su paso, le daba por estornudar. Si la veía caer, fruncía inconscientemente el ceño.<p>

John siempre se había preguntado si habría un término para designar su problema, pero nunca lo adivinó ni se molestó en buscarlo.  
>Lo que sí tenía su término propio, era su relación con las tormentas: fobia. Sin duda alguna. Fobia. Porque John sentía verdadero terror por las tormentas desde siempre, aunque nunca supo por qué.<br>¡Quién le iba a decir que lo descubriría… muy pronto!

Aquella noche otoñal de mediados de Octubre, ocurrió lo que John llevaba desde Septiembre temiendo: llovió.  
>Empezó con unas nubecillas grises que impedían que se filtrara la luz del Sol. Continuó con un leve viento frío que soplaba en remolinos, levantando hojas cobrizas y jugueteando con ellas. Chispeó ligeramente de tiempo en tiempo; era un aviso. Y entonces, el gran final: una lluvia que al principio fue suave, pero que acabó convirtiéndose en algo torrencial.<p>

Por suerte, para cuando la lluvia se volvió fuerte de verdad, John estaba ya en casa con su melliza.  
>Sus padres, Edward y Layla, también estaban allí. Y mientras que Edward miraba serenamente por la ventana, el resto de la familia estaba, cuanto menos, alterada. Layla intentaba ignorar la lluvia, aunque sentía hacia ella casi tanta repugnancia como John. El joven fingía que veía la televisión, si bien estaba concentrado en el exterior. Philippa observaba con preocupación el mal tiempo; no por ella, pues adoraba la lluvia, sino por su mellizo, pues casi siempre que llovía de aquella forma, también había tormenta.<p>

Y la hubo. Pero Layla les mandó a la cama antes de que comenzara, con el vano deseo de que se durmieran y no la notaran… algo que sería inútil igualmente, pues John siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y parecía poseer una excelente intuición para despertarse en el momento justo.

Así que en su habitación, John pretendía ignorar lo que sabía que acabaría ocurriendo. Fue incapaz de dormirse, y supo inmediatamente cuándo empezó la tormenta.  
>Era una tormenta fuerte, que pretendía poner el listón bien alto a las que vendrían después. Los rayos, con formas serpenteantes, hacían brillar el cielo nocturno, que antes estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Los truenos provocaban estremecimientos en todas las casas, tanto por su atronador sonido, como por las bruscas sacudidas que parecían causar en el lugar, si bien era probable que aquellas sacudidas, más propias de un terremoto que de una tormenta, estuvieran sólo en el corazón de las personas.<p>

El joven, maldiciendo entre dientes, salió de su habitación con la intención quedarse en el pasillo; sólo para darse un buen susto al ver una sombra apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera, observando la tormenta por una pequeña ventana redonda; era Philippa.

John suspiró intensamente, algo molesto por aquel susto tonto que se había dado, y se acercó a su hermana melliza silenciosamente con la esperanza de poder asustarla también a ella. Pero no sucedió así.  
>-Ya sé que estás aquí.-le sobresaltó ella con voz serena.- No pretendas asustarme, porque ya te digo que no lo vas a conseguir.<br>-Listilla.-masculló el joven, llegando hasta ella.  
>-¿La tormenta?-inquirió Philippa, directamente.<p>

El joven asintió, y ella no necesitó preguntar nada más. Se limitó abrazarle con fuerza, de forma que era difícil precisar quién consolaba a quién.

Normalmente, John hubiera rechazado, aún a solas, cualquier muestra de cariño de tal índole, tachándola de "cosas de chicas", pero aquello era una cuestión de supervivencia. Su melliza era la única persona que podía aplacar su fobia por las tormentas. Por ello, muchas noches tormentosas, acababan incluso durmiendo juntos, sencillamente porque el joven djinn no soportaría estar solo… aunque luego, por la mañana, se separaban antes de que sus padres les descubrieran.  
>El joven no quería que nadie más que su melliza descubriera su fobia a las tormentas, porque era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar debilidad. Y si ella lo sabía era porque él no podía evitarlo, dado a que eran mellizos… bueno, mejor ser realista; realmente, él habría acabado confesándoselo de todas formas, por lo mucho que confiaba en ella.<p>

Philippa sacudió la cabeza levemente, y se apartó, manteniendo una mano apoyada en su hombro, mientras que John le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.  
>-Vamos abajo.-sugirió la joven con dulzura.<p>

John negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermana, para aspirar vorazmente su dulce olor como a frutos salvajes del bosque y fresas.  
>-Ni hablar.-musitó con voz ahogada.<br>-Vamos.-insistió suavemente ella.- Será mejor estar allí. El salón es amplio, y así la tormenta y la claustrofobia no se aliarán.

El joven sonrió tenuemente, y aceptó con reticencia bajar, con el sonido de la tormenta resonando en sus oídos y haciéndole estremecer.

Nada más llegar al salón, comprobaron que no eran los únicos despiertos en la casa. Layla también estaba allí, sentada como desmayada en una silla, observando con repugnancia la lluvia. Y Edward, con rostro somnoliento, se mantenía en pie a duras penas apoyado en la pared.

Los mellizos se miraron un instante, al pie de la escalera, sin saber si debían bajar o volver a subir. Finalmente, Philippa tiró suavemente de su hermano para obligarle a bajar, y pasaron ante sus padres, que les observaron sin hacer ningún reproche, hasta sentarse en el sofá.  
>La joven creía que su madre ya sospechaba acerca del terror de su mellizo hacia las tormentas.<p>

John, que sentía como si se estuviera empezando a marear, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Y su melliza, con la intención de distraerle de la tormenta que se observaba por las ventanas, se sentó a horcajas sobre él y se dedicó a hablarle en voz baja al oído.  
>El joven aceptó enseguida aquel pasatiempo, y en menos de un instante habían comenzado una conversación que, una vez incluso, consiguió hacer reír entre dientes al aterrorizado John.<p>

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta con una fuerza increíble. Layla levantó la vista apenas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con parsimonia, preguntándose quién sería a aquellas horas.  
>-¡Layla, estoy llamando sólo por formalidad!-aulló una voz conocida desde fuera.- ¡Déjame entrar ya, o echaré la puerta abajo!<p>

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró, abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse con Nimrod, que llevaba la lámpara de Rakshashas en la mano, y que estaba acompañado además por un Groanin calado hasta los huesos, y por un Dybbuk bastante mojado también.

Los tres hombres entraron velozmente en la casa, chorreando. Nimrod y Dybbuk tenían realmente muy mal aspecto, y no sólo por sus expresiones aterrorizadas y sus miradas desorbitadas.  
>-Layla, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?-exclamó Nimrod.<br>-Lo que yo quisiera saber es qué estáis haciendo todos aquí.-replicó ella, mirando claramente a Dybbuk con sorpresa.  
>-La tormenta…-musitó el joven, apretando los puños con fuerza hasta casi hacerse daño.<br>-Permitidme que lo explique.-pidió Rakshashas, saliendo de la lámpara.- Aquí Nimrod, Groanin, y yo, veníamos hacia aquí porque, como ya sabrás, era necesaria tu ayuda, además de deseada después de tantos años… cuando nos hemos encontrado con Dybbuk, cuyos padres habían sido incapaces de llegar antes de que se iniciara la tormenta, y nos han pedido amablemente que le cuidemos hasta que les sea posible venir.

Los mellizos, fuera de escena al igual que su padre, se miraron con sorpresa ante el hecho de que Dybbuk no hubiera replicado acerca de su nombre. Debía estar verdaderamente asustado, pero ¿de qué?

Las miradas de los djinns y el humano se dirigieron hacia Edward, que no había intervenido para nada pero que los contemplaba con sorpresa, y saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. Entonces pasaron por los mellizos, y al observar la extraña posición en la que se encontraban, Dybbuk y Groanin no pudieron evitar miradas de asombro.

John habló imperceptiblemente a su hermana, de forma que sólo ella lo oyera, con tono algo divertido:  
>-Anda, desmonta.<p>

Ella sonrió burlonamente y pasó una pierna por encima de su mellizo de nuevo, esta vez para deshacer aquella postura y sentarse a su lado, en la esquina del sofá.  
>-¡Hey!-saludó con alegría, algo distraída.<br>-¿Podemos saber por qué venís con esa cara?-inquirió John a su vez.  
>-Probablemente por la misma razón por la que tu hermana estaba sentada de esa forma sobre ti.-respondió Nimrod, sonriendo levemente antes de acercarse a Layla y abrazarla, dejándola empapada.<br>-¿Y qué razón, según vosotros, es esa?-quiso saber el joven.  
>-Esa incómoda fobia a las tormentas que los djinns arrastramos al igual que la claustrofobia.-replicó Rakshashas serenamente.- Cuyo único atenuante son las djinns femeninas más cercanas posibles, como, por ejemplo, hermanas.<p>

John prácticamente se atragantó con el aire que había respirado, y acabó por carraspear, sobresaltado:  
>-¿Qué?<p>

Groanin resopló y, tras un gesto afirmativo de la señora de la casa, se sentó en una silla, mientras que Nimrod y Dybbuk lo hacían en el sofá y Rakshashas se mantenía de pie.  
>-¿Tú tampoco sabes nada de eso?-dijo Dybbuk irónicamente, dirigiéndose a Philippa.<br>-No comprendo de qué estáis hablando exactamente.-mintió serenamente ella, de una forma que resultaba más que creíble.

Un trueno más fuerte de lo normal les sobresaltó a todos, provocando reacciones especialmente violentas en Nimrod, Rakshashas, Dybbuk, y John.  
>El viejo djinn se metió de inmediato en la lámpara:<br>-Perdonad que no me quede ahí fuera.-se disculpó.- Pero yo no tengo a nadie que me proteja.  
>-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, querido sobrino.-aseguró Nimrod.- Pero no debes de preocuparte; esa fobia a las tormentas es algo que todos los djinns masculinos sufrimos. Incluso este muchacho de aquí, que pretende hacerse el valiente.-añadió apuntando a Dybbuk, que de inmediato se sonrojó.- Y Phil, estoy seguro de que tú también sabes de qué hablo. Si no, dudo mucho que tu hermano no se hubiera vuelto loco perdido.<br>-Eso es muy halagador.-admitió sonriente ella.- Pero debo señalar que mi hermano sí que está loco perdido.

John gruñó molesto y le dio un codazo a su melliza, lo que sólo provocó que ella riera ligeramente.  
>-Yo estoy perfectamente, maldita sea.-aseguró.- No estoy lloriqueando por los rincones, ni escondido en mi habitación.<br>-Porque Phil está aquí.-salió una voz de la lámpara, con firmeza.  
>-Bueno, pero aquí la única loca perdida es ella.-dijo John, terco.<br>-Yo no veo ninguna razón para pensar así.-sonrió Nimrod, contento de distraerse a sí mismo y a todos de la tormenta.  
>-Ah, ¿no?-frunció el ceño él, dándole una palmadita a su melliza en el hombro.- Vamos, demuéstrales quién está loco perdido aquí.<p>

Philippa sonrió con diversión, se levantó del sofá, se puso un abrigo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, dudó un instante, se volvió, y le sonrió a su mellizo:  
>-¿No vienes?-quiso saber irónicamente.<br>-Ni hablar.-gruñó él.- No pienso acercarme ni un poco a esa tormenta.

Ella se limitó a volver a sonreír, abrió la puerta, y salió fuera. Groanin, que había estado demasiado concentrado en calentarse, habló al fin:  
>-¿Pero se puede saber qué piensa hacer?<br>-Ya lo veréis.-sonrió burlonamente John.- Ya lo veréis.

Philippa, fuera, como se apreciaba perfectamente por la ventana, estaba… bailando bajo la lluvia. Parecía una broma, o la letra burlona de una canción, pero no lo era. Realmente lo estaba haciendo, y mientras, la tormenta se iba calmando, hasta prácticamente finalizar. Era difícil precisar si era por su danza, o por simple casualidad. Pero la verdadera locura era que a la joven parecía agradarle enormemente estar allí, bajo la lluvia, empapándose.

Cuando la tormenta casi acabó, la joven volvió a entrar en la casa, bastante mojada. Se quitó el chorreante abrigo, y se acercó al sofá, desde el cual la observaban sin salir de su asombro.

Philippa, gracias al abrigo, había mantenido su cuerpo seco, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su cabello color fuego. Sin dudar un instante, se colocó junto a su mellizo y se escurrió el cabello sobre él, dejado caer casi un litro de agua sobre su cabeza:  
>-Eso por imbécil.-sonrió divertida.<br>-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó él, tirándola a su lado en el sofá.- ¡Phil!  
>-¿A quién se le ocurre salir fuera con esa desagradable lluvia?-interrumpió Groanin, con una mueca.<br>-Es repugnante.-estuvieron de acuerdo Nimrod, Layla, y Rakshashas.  
>-Con eso queda demostrado quién es aquí, de verdad, la loca perdida.-dijo John parsimoniosamente.<p>

Pero Philippa sólo rió. Y acabó contagiando su risa a los demás.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las tormentas no eran siempre malas. O al menos, no tan malas como solían ser.  
>Pero lo que estaba claro, era que la lluvia nunca fue más agradable que en aquel momento. Y además, ¡habían descubierto quién era allí la loca perdida de verdad!<br>Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las tormentas podían ser buenas también.


End file.
